Hellfire Fever Deceiver
In-game Date: June 24, 6804 Participating Members: Dhalia, Ray, Oli, & Vincent. Base Status: Living Quarters + Secure Base + Storm Shelter + Hidden Base Mission: Investigate the Hellfire Fever; figure out if Dr. Mora is the same as chuul venom Mora. Mission Result: Dr. Mora definitely chuul venom Mora. Found vial of red-orange liquid that turns into a poisonous vapor when exposed to air that maybe causes Hellfire Fever in the receptionist's desk. Discovered Places: Dr. Mora's Clinic. Achievements: 250xp (per player) Unfinished Business: How and why is Dr. Mora creating Hellfire Fever. Also how is she "curing" it? Also how are we going to cure it and take her down? The Story In The Drunken Phoenix, Gug and Cliff, the clay golem, are preparing to arm wrestle with Rosie as referee. Dhalia, Newt, and Ray bet that Gug will win. Oli and Vincent bet that Cliff will win. Ray inspires Gug, but she doesn't take it because she is honorable. Cliff almost had her, but ultimately Gug won and Dhalia, Newt, and Ray win 5 gold pieces each from their friends. After things have settled down, Dhalia explains to the rest of the party about the goings ons in The Warrens and her concern about Dr. Mora being the same person who the Red Serpents were in contact with to utilize the chuul venom, and the Hellfire Fever outbreak. Hellfire Fever causes people to feel overheated and flushed. In the late stages, people start speaking Infernal and say some very worrying things, such as "she watches from the city of doors" and "greed so vast it would enshroud creation". Having learned about medicine with Leech for a month, Dhalia was able to ascertain (Nat 20!) that the Hellfire Fever was spread through the air, has a long incubation period, and is not super contagious. She also knows that tieflings are immune, as are Druids, Oli proudly mentioned. She is also able to make a decent immune-boosting tea with her herbalism kit and provided that to Ray and Vincent. Concerned about the disease, the party made a bee-line to The Warrens to find Dr. Mora. After speaking with a shabby-bearded man, they were able to find Dr. Mora's Clinic in the center of the district. Dhalia cast alter self to look like a red tiefling and Vincent pretended to be sick with the Fever. He tried to convince the receptionist that he should be immediately seen but it didn't work. While waiting in the waiting room, Oli healed a young dwarven girl named Taelin of Hellfire Fever using lesser restoration. Some time passed and Oli headed into Dr. Mora's office with a "sick" Vincent slung over his shoulder. Dr. Mora started poking and prodding and realized that Vincent didn't have Hellfire Fever, so Oli quickly told the truth that he and some of his friends really came to see if they could helper her out. She felt affronted by Oli's ability to magically heal people and Vincent noticed her nervousness as Oli asked many questions about the disease. Vincent tried to see if Dr. Mora knew Infernal, and when she didn't respond he attempted to ray of frost her, but she jumped out of the way and proceed to stab him with a syringe full of chuul venom. Oli picked back up a paralyzed Vincent and hastily left. During this time, Ray filled out a musical instrument quiz in a magazine, while Dhalia surveyed the office. The shabby-bearded man from earlier rushed into the office and collapsed. He said "the blood will reign for eternity" in Infernal before the receptionist pulled him away. Ray quickly scoured the receptionist's desk while Dhalia distracted a female dragonborn patient with a conversation in Draconic. He managed to see some underlined names and descriptions in a patient log book and a red-orange vial in a locked draw of the desk. At that time, Oli comes out with a still paralyzed Vincent and the party quickly heads back to The Drunken Phoenix. Ray, Vincent, and Dhalia head down to the Storm Shelter basement of the bar and Vincent opens the vial. The red-orange liquid quickly vaporizes and he is unable to cap the vial before it all escapes and the three breathe in the poison. Dhalia had never been more thankful for her ring of poison resistance than she was at that moment. She uses her magical panpipe walkie-talkie the bard spies gave her to tell Oli to get everyone out of the bar. Oli uses detect poison and disease to identify the vapor coming up through the floorboards and tells the three they should get out of there. Ray and Vincent quickly leave, but Dhalia stayed to try to contain some of the vapor back in the vial for later identification. After the ordeal, Dhalia feels the sensation of being scried and feels deeply concerned. She and Oli take a trip to her mother's old smithery shop to salvage some old lead ingots in hopes of eventually making some lead plating for the bar to protect the party. They all take a long rest in hopes of passing the day to do a night reconnaissance of Dr. Mora's Clinic. After waking up from their long nap, Vincent feels flush after having been in The Warrens and Oli immediately casts Lesser Restoration to cure him. Ray and Dhalia feel fine. The party gets distracted and decides to go shopping instead. Ray takes them to Beldin's Lightly Cursed Goods shop where Vincent proceeded to buy many lightly cursed items and Oli and Dhalia now have a definitely normal pet goldfish named "Jeoffrey" (pronounced Jeffrey). Category:Summary